Hola! Misa Misa is Speaking!
by Maria A.O
Summary: Hai semuanya  Misa Misa di sini! Kali ini Misa Misa akan menjelaskan pandangan Misa Misa mengenai Light dan L! Dengarkan ya  -Yovphcutez back again! Don't like don't read! Mind to review?-


**Hola! Misa Misa is Speaking!**

Hai semuanya! Bertemu lagi dengan Misa Misa! Wah, kalian pasti sudah kangen berat sama Misa Misa kan? Misa Misa tahu kok~

Kali ini Misa Misa akan menjelaskan pandangan Misa Misa tentang Light dan L! Habis, Misa Misa tidak puas dengan tanggapan bahwa Misa Misa menyukai Light karena dia tampan, gagah, dan seorang Kira! _Well_… mungkin itu semua benar sih. Tapi percaya deh, masih banyak kok kehebatan Light yang membuat Misa Misa suka padanya! Kyaaaaaaaaa~ _Light, you're so damn cool!_

Misa Misa tahu kalau _anime_ ataupun _manga __**Death Note**_ yang dibuat oleh _**Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**_ itu telah berakhir dengan kematian Light. Misa Misa seharusnya tidak boleh protes sih, tapi berhubung ini di luar acara, jadi Misa Misa akan protes sehebat mungkin! Yeah! Dan maaf kalau Misa Misa agak _**OOC **_dari bayangan kalian semua ya! Sekali lagi, karena ini di luar acara!

Misa Misa akan menjelaskan apa saja yang membuat Misa Misa jatuh cinta pada Light! Dengarkan yaaa~

**Yang pertama**, karena Light adalah Kira! Kira itu adalah penegak keadilan yang benar! Dan juga karena Kira bersedia membunuh orang yang Misa Misa benci tanpa Misa Misa minta. Sejak itulah Misa Misa menjadi pengagum Kira!

**Yang kedua**, karena Light tampan! Yap, itu benar! Semua perempuan pasti juga akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Light karena ketampanan wajahnya deh! Hayooo, benar kan? Misa Misa sempat mempunyai saingan sih… seperti Takada! Huh! Misa Misa benci padanya! Tapi, yang menjadi pacar resmi Light kan Misa Misa! Heheh! Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Light itu adalah Kira. Makin cintaaaa! _I love you so much, Light!_

**Yang ketiga**, karena Light pintar! Coba bayangkan, Light itu tampan, seorang Kira yang hebat, ditambah lagi pintar. _Perfect_ banget kaaan? Light benar-benar orang paling _perfect_ di seluruh dunia! Betul kan?

**Yang ke-empat**, karena Light tinggi! Hei, benar kok! Misa Misa menyukai orang yang setidaknya bertubuh tinggi lebih dari tinggi Misa Misa. Jadi Light itu memang sempurna deh!

**Yang kelima**, karena Light itu gagah! Lihat cara berjalan Light! Begitu gagah bukan? Awwww, Misa Misa sangat menyukainyaaa!

Yap, itulah yang Misa Misa sukai dari Light! Semua orang juga pasti suka bukan? Yeah! Hidup Light!

Sekarang Misa Misa akan menjelaskan pandangan Misa Misa mengenai L. Itu lho, musuh berat Light. Yang seenaknya saja membuat Light kesal setengah mati! Misa Misa benciiii! Eits, para fans L, jangan benci Misa Misa ya~ Kan sudah dijelaskan kalau ini merupakan pandangan Misa Misa!

**Yang pertama**, Misa Misa benci L karena dia adalah detektif yang memburu Kira! Wajar kan kalau Misa Misa membencinya? Kan Misa Misa pendukung Kira, dan lagi Misa Misa adalah Kira yang kedua! Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Misa Misa ini merupakan pacar Light. Jadi Misa Misa harus membela dan memihak pada Light dong! Benar kan?

**Yang kedua**, Misa Misa benci pada L karena wajahnya menyeramkaaaan! Kalian harus mengakui itu! Lihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan mata hitam lebar dan besar yang menyeramkan itu. Hiiii~ seram!

**Yang ketiga**, Misa Misa benci pada L karena dia itu bungkuk! Bayangkan saja beberapa tahun ke depan jika L terus menerus bungkuk seperti itu! Pasti dia akan lebih bungkuk dan menjadi pendek. Kan jelek sekali~ Memang sih sebenarnya L itu tinggi, tapi itu jika dia tidak bungkuk kan? _So, say no to_ "bungkuk"!

**Yang ke-empat**, Misa Misa benci pada L karena dia itu tidak pernah berganti pakaian! Pernah kalian melihat L memakai baju lain selain kaus putih lengan panjang dengan jeans belelnya? Tidak pernah? Memang! Misa Misa jadi ragu apakah L itu pernah mandi atau tidak, karena rambut L selalu saja susah diatur.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang Misa Misa sukai dari L. Karena dia pintar seperti Light! Tapi tetap saja, Misa Misa akan setia pada Light~ Hanya Light cinta sejati Misa Misa! Kyaaa~

Begitulah pendapat Misa Misa terhadap dua tokoh di atas, Light dan L. Dan ini bukan _bashing chara_ ya! Misa Misa tidak bermaksud begitu~ Kan ini hanya pendapat Misa Misa!

Oh iya, Misa Misa ingin protes! Iyeeah! Kenapa Death Note harus berujung pada kematian Light? Sedih sekali kan? Misa Misa jadi tidak bisa berkencan dengannya dan bertemu dengannya~ Hiks hiks… aduh, Misa Misa jadi nangis begini… ah? Permen? Terima kasih ya.

Tapi tetap saja _Death Note_ merupakan _anime_ atau _manga_ terkeren sepanjang masa! Setujuuu?

Selesailah sudah bincang-bincang dengan Misa Misa! Berilah pujian-pujian kalian pada Misa Misa dengan _klik_ tombol _Review This Chapter _di bawah yaaa~ Aih? Tidak mau memberi pujian? Terserah kalian saja deeeh~ Komentar juga boleh kok! Misa Misa terima dengan senang hati! _So, good bye_~~~

.

.

.

_MUACH!

* * *

_

**A/N: Halo! Sudah lama tidak berkarya di fandom ini~ Kangeeeeeeeen #plak**

**Bagaimana dengan fict abal ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuaat fict dengan gaya penulisan seperti ini setelah belajar tentang sudut pandang tokoh, dll~ Aduh, malas sekali deh~**

**Oh iya, maafkan jika ada typo ya! Hehehe**

**Berkenan untuk member review? **


End file.
